Your Guardian Angel
by my-midnight-escape
Summary: Emmett thinks about his life with Rosalie as he struggles to write yet another set of wedding vows. Songfic, the song is Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the amazing characters in it, or the song.

Song: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Emmett sat, deep in thought, holding a pen and staring at a blank piece of paper lying on the ornate vanity in the room he shared with Rosalie, trying to think of something to write.

I love Rosalie with all my heart. From the day she saved me, I thought she was my guardian angel, but now I knew better. She _had_ been my guardian angel, but I wouldn't let her be anymore. No, now she was just my angel. But I'd be damned if she would ever have to protect me from anything. My job is to protect her and do anything to make her happy.

Well, now I'm sort of doing that. Rosalie wanted to get married again. I wasn't opposed to the idea at all; on the contrary I love marrying her. The only thing was after our first wedding we had started writing our own vows, and it was hard to know what to say sometimes.

That first time we had only used the standard vows, with the only the change being "'til death do us part" to "for all eternity", which just made more sense for us, seeing as neither one of us planned on dying. For each wedding after that we wrote our own vows, the only rule was that they always had to include the line "for all eternity". But what did you say to someone who knew that you loved them more than the world, and would quite literally swim across oceans or run across continents to be with them? How did you say it in a new and romantic way without sounding cliché? Yeah, that's the part I'm stuck on. I sat back in my chair and started sifting through memories trying to think of one that inspired something I haven't told Rose yet. It's times like this that I wish I wasn't so open with her. Then at least it wouldn't be hard to tell her I loved her in a new way.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace._

It had hurt so much when that bear had attacked me. I was dying, I knew it. But then Rosalie had come; she picked me up as if I was as light as a feather, and I smiled up at her thinking she was taking me to heaven. It had probably looked more like a grimace, seeing as she responded with a forced smile and a pained expression on her gorgeous face, but she was still beautiful.

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

After my transformation it took awhile for Rose to really open up to me. But eventually she did. She took me miles into the forest to get away from everyone and told me what had happened to her. I couldn't believe what those-it's difficult to decide what to call them, they murdered an angel, so I suppose they're devils- did to her. By the time she was done with her story she was dry sobbing and heaving in my arms. She was holding me too. I was just as much of a wreck as she was and I was sobbing into her shoulder kissing it repeatedly. As we lay clutching each other on the forest floor I promised myself that I would always protect her and that, when she was ready, I would marry her and be the one to make her whole again.

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

From that fateful day, our relationship grew more and more intense. We had shared almost every bit of ourselves with each other. But there was one part that we were saving. Rose wanted us to wait until we were married before we made love for the first time. If it had been anyone else but her, I would have protested. But the way she looked when she was _asking_ me if we could wait. As if she had to ask regarding something that would involve her own body! There was no way I could to anything other than kiss her gently and hold her for the entire night. A month later we were engaged.

_It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay._

On our wedding night I was nervous, but I knew it was nothing compared to what Rosalie was feeling. I wanted to take it slow, to let her call the shots, but it was hard, I wanted her badly. But I wasn't going to take her until she was sure she was ready, even if it meant we couldn't have sex on our wedding night, which thank God was not the case. It took her awhile to convince me that she was ready, but when she did we locked eyes the entire time we were joined together. It was one of the most intense experiences I've ever had.

When we were finished we held each other and Rose sobbed into my chest and though she kept apologizing for it she couldn't stop. I kept assuring her it was alright, and it really was. She needed this; she needed to work through this. I laid her down on the bed and kissed her chest right over the place her heart should have been beating until she calmed down. Ideally I would have spent my wedding night repeatedly making love to my new wife, but there would be so much time for that later on. And oddly enough, I think I showed her I cared more by not making love to her again that I could have if we had done it.

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one._

Months passed and then years. Rose and I are still as in love with each other as we were on the night of our first wedding. There's hardly enough time in the night to prove our love for each other and those activities often carry into the day. We've proved ourselves to each other over and over again, both physically and emotionally.

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Every year on the anniversary of the day that God damn Bastard and all of his friends destroyed Rose, she shuts down. Rose spends the day staring with this bizarre lost and helpless expression on her face. Sometimes she stares at the wedding dress she wore when she killed them and on occasion we've even gone back to Rochester. The scariest time she laid down in the middle of the damn road where it happened, while I held her hand, and she repeated her story. I was fucking terrified. But usually she just sobs into my arms and when no tears come she shakes even harder. I know this will continue for the rest of our eternity, but oddly enough I don't really mind.

Rose needs an outlet for everything she feels about her human ending. All I can do is hold her and tell her that she's my angel. She always tells me if she really is my angel she's a fallen one. Then I tell her "You only fell to save me." It always makes her smile, which is all I can ever really hope to get her to do. At the end of this day we make love the same way we did our first time together. I was wary of this at first, but Rose insists that it reminds her that sex isn't a bad thing; in our case it's a very, very mind blowing, wonderful thing.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!_

As much we love each other, we still fight. It's inevitable when you combine my competitive personality with Rose's stubbornness. But at the end of the day we always come back to each other. We care about each other too much to watch the other suffer because of our stony silence or harsh words. Besides, in our case, fighting means make up sex.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!  
_

There is no way that we could ever be apart for long. If she ever left or if I ever let anything bad happen to her I would be on plane to Italy before any of my family could stop me. Hell I probably wouldn't be able to wait that long. I'd light a bonfire and stand in the middle of it ripping myself limb from limb. After living with her, I just don't think I could ever go back to living without her. I can barely remember what it was like without her. I'm not even being overdramatic; all of my human memories are hazy and she is the first thing I saw as a vampire.

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )_

As far as I am concerned Rose could do with me as she pleases. Of course, she probably thinks that I'm exaggerating when I say I'd do anything for her. The thing is I really would do anything for her. I'm not a pansy, so I'll put up a fight on some things, but I'll side with her if she really wants something. God knows, in the beginning of our relationship I probably looked like a loyal puppy dog. I still do. I hate to admit it, but I'm pretty much whipped when it comes to Rose. After all, if I'm willing to die for my Angel it only makes sense that I'd do anything to make her happy.

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

Maybe that's it, I won't just think of something we've been through, I'll put all of it together. Combined, it always comes back to the same thing, she was the angel that saved me from death and with her my life is heaven. She already knows that she's my angel, but I don't think I've ever told her that I'm her guardian angel. She'd love that; she'd probably get a kick out of me thinking she needs protecting anymore. Still, I'll be watching over her and I'll always make sure nothing bad happens to her, even if it kills me. So, as far as I'm concerned I am her guardian angel.

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

Please review!


End file.
